Mortality
by aha19
Summary: Dawn is an assassin who kills who she is told to kill. As she does her job, Derek Morgan, tries to open her up so he can see who she really is. this should be easy for a BAU profiler right? However her desires to kill are stronger than any desire for him. She is good at killing so why should she stop because of some detective?
1. Chapter 1

1

_"Obedience is the key, loyalty is the answer. Remain loyal to the Order and be loyal to your mate, God created everyone in pairs. We are your parents, go forth children and have your fun, but when the sun comes up, work will be done."_

Those words played in my head as I grinded my hips against Derek Morgan's. He's a detective for the BAU here in Seattle. Seattle was the target of major mob bosses who needed enemies taken out. So who did they hire? Us, children who were born and taken from their mothers to be killers. I panted hard and moaned out to the ceiling as my long black curls moved up and down my back with my bouncing. Derek's cock was huge and it could satisfy a woman, but not me. That was my mate's job. I kept my hands on his chest and he kept a firm grip on my hips bouncing me harder on his cock. I had been seeing Detective Derek Morgan on and off now. I had to because he was working a case on a Michael Parker. He was smuggling slave girls and cocaine into Seattle and it seemed that he owned the lawyer who kept somehow getting him off of any charges. A large, obese man, Parker was. My mate would be handling the lawyer while I took out the boy.

Derek Morgan wanted to catch him because of his weakness for the slave girls. But he was a cop; he was loyal to his beliefs. I didn't tell him much about me, and he always wanted to know about me and I didn't know why. A profiling detective like him knew I was hiding something. I read him reading my body language that I always kept hidden from him. My walls interested him, but if he kept trying to break down he would be greeted with a bullet in the head from a very protective mate. I only slept with him because I needed some sort of trust between us. If I could get close to him then I could get close to Thom I could feel his body convulsing and I knew he was ready to cum.

"Oh fuck yeah just like that!" he panted harshly. I faked a smirk at his words and grinded my hips harder on him.

"Mmm harder baby harder." I moaned out. We were both nearing our orgasms when suddenly a vibration struck through the room and my body froze up and my eyes flexed at the familiar vibration sound. All lust died within me and I slowly began to look in the direction of my phone which rested in my pants that were lazily on the ground near the door. Derek was still panting and moving beneath me when he noticed I had stopped moving.

"Baby now is definitely not the time to stop moving now." he said roughly, but I wasn't thinking of his words entirely. My phone must always be present. I moved my body off his and stepped onto the floor.

"I have to go." I said bending over and pulling on my pants and removing my phone. I answered it. "Yes…yes…yes…understood."

I placed my beige blouse back on, but didn't bother to button it back up as I collected the rest of my things.

"Woah woah woah, what's the rush honey?" he asked. _Honey: a word used in the relationship between a heterosexual or homosexual couple to express familiarity between one another._

I looked up at him.

"I have work to do." I said. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"At two thirty in the morning?" he asked. I opened the door and looked at him.

"Get some rest Derek, you'll need it for work in a few hours." I said. He scoffed.

"What I need is you." he said firmly. He sounded almost like my mate. I gave him a calm stare before exiting his room and soon enough his house. I used the key beneath his house matt to lock up. My mate always did a background check on any guy I had to lay with. There was a black 09' black dodge charger waiting for me in front of Derek's house. I knew the detective may have been watching me get into the passenger's side. I didn't bother to look at the man sitting in the driver's side.

"You should never stay long enough for him to almost reach his climax." I heard the thick German accent deep in his tone. I sniffed a bit, the car was definitely new.

"I was just having my fun before the sun came up…you are displeased." I only stated. There was a five second pause.

"No man should ever reach his climax with you." he said in a low tone before driving off. This was my life. I was born in a broken down hotel, and my mother gave me up to a man who was collecting children. He was a doctor for the army and now he owns an island in the ocean that's far from the world. He trains us, then he teaches us, then he pairs us, then he sends us out in to the world so we may kill for him. My birth name was Carmella Brown, but I was renamed by my new father. I was named Dawn and I am an agent of the Order of Mortality. Why mortality, because every day we can die like regular people, but we've chosen to live like gods.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It was three forty now when he stopped behind an abandoned store. I looked at him and he said nothing but got out of the car and moved to the back of it. I followed him finally dressing myself properly and stood by him as he opened the trunk. Two bodies lied inside it on top of each other. One was a brown haired man with a bullet in between his eyes and four stab wounds in his chest. The second was a chubby cheeked man with a short black mustache. His throat was slit and it was like the cut was smiling back up at me.

"These are two guys who work for Johnny Parker." he said. I nodded once.

"Michael's younger brother." I told. He nodded once as well and looked at me. He had parted brown hair cut and perfectly laid down. His face was rugged and his eyes were a deep blue. He had a dimple in his chin, too. He was a rough man, but his hands were a lot rougher.

"He expects them to be back in an hour after running a donut errand. Johnny smuggles weapons in from out of the country. We need to kill younger brother Parker and the rest of his men in that warehouse." he said pointing towards a black building with only one light on in its nine windows. I examined the building looking for entry points.

"We need to draw out big brother Parker." I concluded and he nodded pulling out a large sniper rifle from under the bodies as if they were meant to conceal the weopon.

"Ja. You take your silencer and kill younger brother Parker. I shall take out any men who get in your way." he said. His accent was very thick. To people here it seemed like he spoke an entirely different language, but I understood him as if our language was one. That's how it was supposed to be. Mates would always understand each other. It would the will of the earth that I be paired with Hugo the German killer, is what some of us use to call him back on the island. It was unlike us to gossip as kids, but as we matured we couldn't help but whisper.

I moved around the car and grabbed my silencer from the glove compartment. I already knew it was ready to fire. I closed the door and walked back up to Alaric who looked down at me.

"I will take the roof. I will be watching your every move." he said as if trying to assure me. I nodded and he placed his calloused hands gently on my cheek as we shared an intense stare. Every mission could be our last and it would be a cold day in hell if we let the other go down alone. You leave the island with your mate and you come back with your mate or you don't come back at all. We separated and I moved slowly towards the building. I was taking in every surrounding. I looked towards the doors to see there were no cameras. Of course it's abandoned. I was moving towards the back door when it began to open. Already my gun was up and firing quietly into the night. It caught the man between the eyes and the force pushed him against the door which I casually pushed him off and entered the warehouse. There were only two floors.

I could hear talking above me. Since there was no one in the down stairs area with me I closed my eyes and lifted my head slightly to the ceiling.

"Where the fuck are Daryl and Tony with the donuts?" One asked.

"I don't know maybe the stores aren't open at this hour." Another said.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have fucking asked for it." Said the first voice. Now I silenced the level of my hearing that heard voice patterns and just listened to sounds now. A mouse was scurrying beneath them making all of their heart accelerated. One heart beat, two, three, four, five, six, seven. There were only seven men plus the one I killed and the two Hugo killed. Once the heart beats slowed down I looked forward, opened my eyes, and began to move for the stairs. The area was cold around me, but I ignored it. The air smelled like manure in this area as well. I threw out that note in my head as I walked up the stairs. I thought about serial killers now as I walked up the stairs to steady and calm my mind. Ed Gein, Richard Ramirez, Ted Bundy, I think I could have gone on, but now my brain was quiet and I lowered my heart as I walked down the blackened hall towards the only door that was cracked out of the five in the entire hallway.

It was the door at the very end. A small opening of light pulsed through the cracked door. It was magical almost. I was the mouse that moved through the hall, but only this time I couldn't be heard until the right moment. The voices grew louder as well as all of the seven heart beats. Now I was right in front of the door. I inhaled, held my breath, then kicked the door open and now I had scared all of the men, like the mouse. I held up my gun and fired. They were like frozen targets, but with machine guns. I shot two in the head before diving behind two large metal barrels. Gunshots had blazed the building. Now there were five left, then suddenly half of the gunshots stopped and only two hit the ground. Hugo had taken care of them and made the gunfire leave me. I lifted my head to see four men on the ground and three remaining. It was only Johnny and two of his men.

This fight didn't last long, but that was okay. As long as the job got done. If we waited too long others would come and our mission would have failed. I shot the remaining two men in the back of their heads before turning my hand and shooting Johnny in his wrists making him. He yelled in pain and I just watched his gun fall to the floor. Target unarmed. He roared out in more pain.

"You fucking bitch! Do you know who I am?" he yelled. I walked around the barrels and just stared at him with my gun up. He was crying and red all over from the blood I shot into his wrists. If I didn't kill him he would eventually bleed out.

"Yes I know who you are." I said. His face fell from anger to fear and sadness.

"What do you want! Whoever paid you to do this, I'll triple whatever it is if you just walk away right-"

I hadn't registered anything he said while I had pulled the trigger and it shot right through his mouth and out the same hole that was shot in the window that Hugo had fired. The body fell back and joined the others now. I stared at it as it fell. It reminded me of a red curtain falling on the final act of a play. I heard Hugo's footsteps leave the building outside, walk all the way to the warehouse, come up the stairs and enter the door. He stood beside me examining the bodies. His rifle wasn't with him. We looked at each other and we shared a look of compassion and love. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him so we could rest our heads against one another's. After a long silence, we raised our heads up.

"Let us go." he said lowly. We curled our fingers into one another before turning and exiting the building.

Author's notes

So these are one of the stories where the bad guys win I guess aka Dawn and Hugo. And I thought of Til Schweiger's character Hugo Stiglitz from inglorious Basterds if you havent watch it you should. It's not bad.


End file.
